Bureau-13
Organization Secrecy Teams *Team and cell structure used Budget and Acquisitions Black Budget Principle Opponents *Supernatural - external *Supernatural - Internal *Mad Science *Conspiracies *Paranormal *Alien Special Offices List of Teams List of Bureau 13 Teams Rough History Founding In 1879 President Rutherford B Hayes created the Office of Extraordinary Investigations otherwise known as 13 to look into the [[Spiritualist movement] and supernatural events. This office was part of the Secret Service. The beginnings The FBI In 1942 J. Edgar Hoover got his wish to have Bureau 13 moved from the Secret Service to the FBI. He lobbied Roosevelt hard that the Secret Service was overloaded. That the training and law enforcement aspect of Bureau 13 would be better served as a branch of the FBI. He won his case with the war at hand. It was pure empire building. The Bureau was fine where it was. Many things were done during the War that in retrospect were not such great ideas. The Purge In 1977 the Bureau was hit from the inside. Entire teams were killed or at best cut off. The Bureau was all but destroyed. It was later learned that this was an action of Team Alpha following the death of J. Edgar Hoover. He had been a Team Alpha participate since 1948, but would not acquiesce to harming a single FBI agent. On his death Team Alpha moved with insider precision to eliminate what they saw as competition bound to the rule of law. A rule they had no problem ignoring. Present Bureau 13 started to come back in the mid 80s under a new director. A shadowy figure never seen and seldom heard. The Director sought the scattered survivors of the old agency and pulled the resources squandered in the interregnum back together. New agents were recruited and the bureau began to become relevant again, but with a greater emphasis on secrecy. It was not known at the time who or what started the purge and they were not sticking their heads up to get purged again. Cell structures were employed. Teams were supplied by dead drops and blind agents. Those that sought the shadows became shadows themselves. It wasn't until the late 90s that teams even knew that other teams existed. Entire branches of the Bureau thought themselves "the only ones". Throughout it all The Director remained invisible and nearly silent. At this point the Bureau has cast off most of the secrecy. It is strong and the origins of the attacks are understood and replied to. For the most part the team structure has been retained, It works well, but for mobile and stationary teams. All agents are considered FBI first and Bureau 13 second. Into the Future With the reality of aliens no longer a secret and the inevitability of the magical Breakout the mission of Bureau-13 has changed. No longer trying to hide issues but rather to inure the public the the idea of magic and people that are different. The Bureau is losing a lot of the old time agents that cannot make the transition mentally from hide everything to tell the world and help it out. Aliens walking the street are bad enough but it isn't even the Grays. They seem to have vanished. It's Vulcans and Ane, and Outsiders of all kinds and shapes Oh My! Jayphailey January 10, 2010 Tesral January 11, 2012 Category:Groups Category:USA Category:Secrets Category:Bureau 13 Category:Mad Science